


Obvious (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Alors, toi et elle, hein ?" Cassian racle sa gorge. "Ça doit être sympa."Bodhi fronce les sourcils, levant les yeux du tableau de bord. Il regarde vers Jyn à l’arrière qui parle avec Chirrut. "Moi et Jyn ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?"
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 9





	Obvious (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> Prompt : http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=122172#cmt122172   
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

"Alors, toi et elle, hein ?" Cassian racle sa gorge. "Ça doit être sympa."

Bodhi fronce les sourcils, levant les yeux du tableau de bord. Il regarde vers Jyn à l’arrière qui parle avec Chirrut. "Moi et Jyn ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?"

Cassian hausse des épaules, sa fausse nonchalance est si douloureusement fine que Bodhi cringe d’embarras pour lui. Comment est-ce qu’il a pu survivre aussi longtemps dans un monde de subterfuges est incompréhensible pour Bodhi. "Je pensais juste, tu sais. Vous êtes très proches-"

"Ce que Cassian essaie de dire est qu’il est jaloux que toi et Jyn Erso soient amoureux," intervient K-2SO, tournant les boutons les plus proches de lui pour stabiliser l’engin. "C’est évident si tu y paies attention."

"K !" bafouille Cassian, rougissant. Le bruit attire l’attention des autres.

Bodhi rigole. "Cassian, Jyn est comme une sœur pour moi. Galen m’a accueilli quand on était enfant. Bien sûr qu’on est proche." Il le regarde. "Et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour penser à l’amour, hein ?"

"Une nouvelle fois. C’était très évident, Cassian. Tu aurais dû faire plus attention."

Un regard de leur part calme K-2SO. "C’est juste une observation."

Jyn dit quelque chose que Cassian a identifié comme étant un langage inventé entre eux, et Bodhi répond d’une voix chantante. Mais ça n’échappe pas à Cassian que la pointe de ses oreilles est devenue curieusement rouge. "Alors, euh. Tu vois quelqu’un ? Une petite-amie ? Un petit-ami ? Un mignon petit-ami ?"

"Mais dit donc, Cassian Andor, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu me demandais de sortir avec toi." Bodhi sourit, regardant à travers les lunettes.

"Et si c’est le cas ?" Et toute la navette se tait. Bodhi tourne brusquement la tête vers Cassian qui est accoudé à l’arrière du siège de K-2SO. "Qu’est-ce que tu réponds à ça, hein ?"

Bodhi remplit ses poumons d’une inspiration tremblante. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Jyn prend la parole derrière eux, "Dis juste oui, idiot. Tu viens juste de dire que son cul ressortait bien de ce pantalon."

"J’ai pas dit ça !"

"Si, tu l’as dit. Admet-le. Il trouve que t’es pas mal aussi." Bodhi cri quelque chose d’insultant en retour, ce qui est facilement contré par Jyn.

Cassian racle sa gorge une nouvelle fois." Alors, euh. Toi et moi ?"

Bodhi sert les lèvres, rougissant fortement. "Quand on arrivera à la base Rebelle, et que Jyn aura rencontré le Conseil pour donner le message de son père. Seulement après ça." Il exhale. "J’espère que tu connais une bonne cantina, Cassian."

"Je pense en avoir quelques unes en tête," sourit Cassian.

K-2SO fredonne. "Une nouvelle fois. C’était évident et aurait pu-"

"Hey, ferme-la."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
